


I Shall Believe

by brittyelaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode s11e23 coda, Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, happy reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How did you find me?  I don’t even know where the hell I am.”</p>
<p>Cas smiled, sliding his hand to Dean’s shoulder.  “Well, we do share a more profound bond.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shall Believe

“Cas, you got your ears on?” Dean squeezed his eyes shut, whispering to himself as he paced the treeline. “Cas, come on… I need you, man.” 

“Who are you talking to?”

Opening his eyes, Dean sighed, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled at Mary. At his _mom_. “Just wait, mom. You’ll see.”

“Dean?”

Dean spun on his heels, finding himself nose-to-nose with Cas. He didn’t have time for words before he was in Cas’s arms, nearly crushed by the strength of the angel’s embrace. “Hey, Cas,” he whispered, letting himself lean into it. He let himself bury his face against Cas’s neck. 

“You’re alive.” Cas was near tears as he clung to Dean, his fingers gripping the hunter’s shirt. 

“I’m alive.” Sighing, Dean forced himself to pull back ever-so-slightly to look at Cas, let himself get lost in that breathtaking blue for a moment, as he had so many times over the years. “How did you find me? I don’t even know where the hell I am.”

Cas smiled, sliding his hand to Dean’s shoulder. “Well, we do share a more profound bond.” 

“Dean?”

Turning, Dean took a step back from Cas, smiling proudly. “Mom… this is Castiel. Cas…. He’s… He’s my…” He paused, looking at Cas, his hand still gripping the angel’s arm. “Angel,” he finished. “Cas, this is my mom, M–”

“Mary.” Cas stepped out of Dean’s grip, making his way toward Mary. Smiling, he reached out for her hand, squeezing it gently. “It’s good to see you again, Mary.”

“Again?” Dean’s brow drew together in confusion. “What do you mean again?” 

Mary looked to her son and sighed, a gentle, sweet smile tugging at her lips. When she smiled, Cas could always see where Dean’s beautifully charming smile came from. “Castiel came to visit me sometimes. He let me know my boys were okay. That they had a guardian angel watching over them.” She squeezed Cas’s hand, and touched Dean’s cheek with the other. “That my boys were loved. By so many, and so much, but by no one more than him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mary's quote comes from "The Wedding of River Song" ( _Doctor Who_ , Season 6, Episode 13). River Song is my favorite DW character, and Doctor/River is my OTP of that universe. It felt appropriate to use one of my favorite quotes here, combine my two favorite fandoms, and melt my heart in the process. 
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](http://brittywritesstuff.tumblr.com)!


End file.
